The present invention relates to oxidation-reduction catalysts that include strontium cobaltite materials.
Transition-metal oxides (TMOs) have been studied for energy technologies because of their physical properties. In particular, owing to the ionic and electronic conductivity offered from the flexibility of transition metal's charge states, multi-valent TMOs have attracted attention for potential applications as catalysts.
Many energy storage and sensor devices rely on atoms that are convertible from one valence state to another. For example, catalytic gas converters use platinum-based metals to transform harmful emissions such as carbon monoxide into nontoxic gases by adding oxygen. Less expensive oxide-based alternatives to platinum usually require very high temperatures, at least 600-700° C., to trigger the redox reaction, making such materials impractical in conventional applications.